Hakumen
Summary Hakumen is one of the main characters in the Blazblue series, as well as the leader of the Six Heroes. He was originally Jin Kisaragi in an alternate timeline where Noel Vermillion did not exist, until he met Rachel Alucard, who saved his life from Nu-13 and offered him a chance to be a hero. He then became one with the Susanoo Unit and went back to stop the Black Beast during the Dark War with the aid of the Six Heroes and half the Earth's population. After the monster's defeat, he was questioning the humans, who then drove him into the Boundary, where he laid there for almost an entire century until the daughter of Nine named Kokonoe pulled him out to aid her in her mission to stop Terumi once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, higher with the Power of Order | 5-A, higher with the Power of Order Name: Hakumen, formerly Jin Kisaragi Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Over 120 years old Classification: Former Human, Host of the Susanoo Unit, Leader of the Six Heroes Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 1 by Phenomena Intervention, which can reset the timeline), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing his power), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3 any need for sustenance due to not having an organic body), Non-Physical Interaction (Can cut through things with no physical form, such as alternate realities), Enhanced Senses (Can navigate through the boundary, an infinite space of nothing), Invulnerability (Exists outside of Logic, making him immune to any form of conventional weapons), Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible beings), Air Manipulation, Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation (Anyone taught by the NOL can create barriers), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly; Wounds inflicted by a Nox Nyctores scar the soul, which the victim cannot recover from even through Phenomena Intervention by Amaterasu, Nox Nyctores are also superior to Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Telepathy (Was capable of reading Ragna's memories), Instinctive Reaction (A Nox Nyctores fights, moves and warns the user without any consent), Spatial Manipulation (Tore a hole in the fabric of space and time to view an alternate event in the Continuum Shift), Causality Manipulation (Capable of creating causal drifts with only his ego), Aura (Merely being in his presence caused Ragna to become paralyzed), Immortality Negation (1, 3, and 9 capable of killing Arakune), Paralysis Inducement (Can passively paralyze those he sees), Precognition (Capable of predicting attacks using his mind's eye), Time Manipulation (The Susanoo Unit slashes time), Existence Erasure (Time Killer completely erases the target's "time", removing their existence from the past, present and future without causing a paradox), Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 9; As an "uncertain factor", he is neither alive nor dead, and his true body exists in the Boundary), Reactive Power Level (The larger the threat to the world becomes, the stronger the Power of Order will make Hakumen), Power Nullification (Ōkami can nullify abilities), Light Manipulation (The Susanoo Unit produces light), Statistics Amplification (Via Overdrive), Cosmic Awareness (Is aware of other timelines), Regeneration (Low; Stated to heal at supernatural speeds during the events of Phase Shift) and Limited Subjective Reality (Power of Order can make something that doesn't exist exist) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Nu normally, who could paralyze with her strikes), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Deconstruction (Is capable of being near a Black Beast without deconstructing as it's stated to do in Phase Shift), Phenomena Intervention (The Power of Order overpowers Phenomena Intervention, even by the Takamagahara System and The Embryo), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and the Boundary, which stops time by existing), Technology Manipulation (Is unaffected by the effects of Seithr, which can mess with technology), Absorption (Can fight the Black Beast without being absorbed), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the Boundary/Cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities, is also unnaffected by the Embryo's mindhax), Sealing (Resisted sealing during Phase Shift), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As someone with competent skills in Ars Magus, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Body Puppetry (Unaffected by body puppetry effects of the Nox Nyctores), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly), and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can also shrug off the regeneration negating effects of the Azure, which is superior to the Nox Nyctores, which are superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Precognition (Surprised Yūki Terumi in spite of his ability to observe all possibilities), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the Boundary, which can erase those that enter it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Spatial Manipulation, and Explosion Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, a Nox Nyctores which can pierce through space), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Illusion Creation (Is able to see through the illusions made by the Embryo, and is capable of slicing through said illusions), Death Manipulation (The Power of Order can negate the Immortal Breaker), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and Two Great Origins), Chaos Manipulation (Is capable of resisting the Boundary's effects to manipulate Chaos), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated) and Attack Negation (Able to permanently damage Es) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Explicitly stated to have 20% of his original power), higher with the Power of Order | Large Planet level (Capable of defeating Izanami and fought The Black Beast by himself), higher with the Power of Order Speed: At least FTL (Much faster than Tsubaki and is comparable to Rachel) | At least FTL (Should be at least as fast as before) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Should be far stronger than Ragna in Chronophantasma) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class, higher with the Power of Order | Large Planet Class, higher with the Power of Order Durability: Large Planet level, higher with the Power of Order | Large Planet level, higher with the Power of Order Stamina: Limitless (The Susanoo Unit provides Hakumen with infinite stamina) Range: Extended melee range with Ōkami, Low Multiversal with hax (Is capable of ripping holes through reality to witness different events occur in the continuum shift) Standard Equipment: * Interfectum Malice: Ōkami: One of the eleven Nox Nyctores created by Nine the Phantom to combat the Black Beast during the Dark War, taking the form of a long nodachi. It allows Hakumen to cut through dimensions to create viewpoints of other timelines, which he can also use to create a spatial bend resembling a black hole. Ōkami also nullifies abilities within a certain radius of the blade and can phase through objects such as its sheath. Intelligence: Very High (Is formerly Jin Kisaragi, who's one of the best students in his time, as well as being not only the Hero of Ikaruga but being the leader of the Six Heroes during the Dark War) Weaknesses: If Hakumen does not stand by his convictions, the Power of Order will see him as weak and not be of use to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Drive: God Slash:' Hakumen is capable of blocking, then instantly countering attacks intercepted. Doing so instantly earns him one magatama (max. 8), which can be used to perform special moves in place of Astral Heat. *'Overdrive: Demon God:' Temporarily provides an increase in both his attack power and toughness and additionally increases the rate at which he naturally generates magatama with his attacks and blocks. The lower Hakumen's remaining health upon activation, the longer it lasts. *'Earthbind:' A passive ability of Hakumen's. Whenever his sword, the Okami, comes into contact with a projectile, it instantly nullifies and destroys it, creating a temporary black hole-like void of vacuum energy that inflicts damage to those who come into contact with it equal to the nullified projectile's damage. Additionally, further projectiles that touch the Earthbind are nullified. *'Crimson Lotus:' Lunges forward and smashes the opponent with the hilt of his sword. Can lead into or out of combos, and potentially wallbounce in some instances. Costs 1 magatama. *'Demonic Leg:' Dashes forward while briefly acquiring invincibility. Costs 1 magatama. Can be canceled into Hades, a powerful uppercut that launches the opponent, for 1 additional magatama. *'Lotus:' A low sweeping kick followed by a direct thrust kick, both imbued with black ink-like energy. Costs 2 magatama. *'Firefly:' Performs a swift upwards kick infused with black ink-like energy, immediately halting all momentum and gaining brief invulnerability. Semi-unblockable. Costs 2 magatama. *'Rending Steel:' An extremely powerful overhead blow, followed by an arcing side slash. Costs 3 magatama. *'Camellia:' An extremely powerful spinning aerial slash that drives opponents into the earth. A good combo finisher. Costs 3 magatama. *'Agito:' Swipes directly downwards with his claw from the air, causing a translucent wave of black energy to trace his swing. Costs 1 magatama. *'Distortion Drive: Empty Sky Form: Summer's Advance:' Charges his sword, then swings, resulting in a massive light energy wave flying from it and plowing through everything it encounters. Costs 4 magatama. *'Distortion Drive: Empty Sky Form: Winter's Riposte:' Readies a block: if successful, Hakumen counters with a double-handed Batto Jutsu attack, delivering massive damage in one stroke. Costs 4 magatama. *'Distortion Drive: Empty Sky Form Forbidden Art: Dream State:' After tapping further into his reserve of power, Hakumen begins rapidly draining his magatama. However, while this is active, Hakumen may use all special moves that require magatama infinitely with no repercussions, including his other Distortion Drives. Costs all 8 magatamas. *'Judgement of the Sword:' While all of his Magatama are fully charged, Hakumen blocks an attack with a magical barrier before countering with a series of blindingly fast strikes that paint the environment black as if he were wielding a paintbrush. *'Power of Order:' A manifestation of the world's natural order which is given to individuals to assist in countering something that disturbs the order. It allows the user to dispel Phenomena Intervention and ward off even the Immortal Breaker with ease. Hakumen's Power of Order is to oppose the Black Beast, constantly raising his power in order to stop it. Additionally, it allows him to will individuals into existence, if only for brief periods. *'Empty Sky Form: Time Killer:' Hakumen's trump card. Hakumen focuses his energy, then delivers a single blow: should it land, all of the time that the victim possesses, has possessed, or ever will possess, in this timeline and in all others, is immediately destroyed, effectively deleting a being from reality entirely. Key: 20% Hakumen | 100% Hakumen Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Light Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Arc System Works